Avec toi
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Por primera vez sentía que alguien estaría ahí para él, no sé sentía solo, sentía que podía y quería vislumbrar un futuro a lado de esa peli azul, se sentía tan… invencible a su lado.


**Avec toi**

Sus labios se juntaron por última vez, con parsimonia disfrutaron del pequeño contacto antes mirarse a los ojos, juntar sus frentes y sonreír tontamente.

Las esmeraldas del héroe vibraban mientras se perdían en el mar que resultaban ser los ojos azules de la chica.

–Ya es hora de que me vaya –murmuro antes de recibir un nuevo beso, no pudo evitar sonreír a la mitad del contacto, esa dulce chica le estaba haciendo perder el razonamiento provocando en él emociones que creyó solo su _lady_ podría, pero ahí estaba, disfrutando de contactos cálidos y dulces provenientes de la chica que menos lo espero.

Su dulce, cálida y comprensiva Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la chica que hora pasaba sus delegados brazos por su cuello y aceptaba gustosa que él la tomara por la cintura y la atrajera hacia su cuerpo.

–Descansa gatito –se despidió ella apartándose de aquel acogedor abrazo. –Te veré mañana.

–Tenlo por seguro _My princess_ –contestó él giñandole un ojo con aquella galantería distintiva.

Dando un salto y con ayuda de su bastón comenzó su travesía por París.

Al llegar a su habitación, y sin el traje de Chat Noir, se tiró en su cama, sonriendo como desde hacía mucho no lo hacía.

¿Cuándo había empezado todo? ¡Oh, cierto! Un par de semanas después de que decidiera renunciar a su _lady_ …

…

 _Habían terminado con su vigilancia rutinaria, Ladybug se había despedido con una gran sonrisa, una que aún a su pesar seguía haciendo palpitar incontrolable a su corazón._

 _Había bufado al darse cuenta de que sin importar que hiciese su corazón le seguiría perteneciendo a la mariquita, se odiaba por eso, realmente lo hacía, pero bien, ni él mismo podía culparse por seguir con aquel amor que llevaba cuajando desde hacía ya un par de años._

 _Soltando un último bufido comenzó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad, despejando su mente con aquel paseo, todo iba bien hasta que pasó por la panadería Dupain-Cheng._

 _Marinette estaba sentada frente a su ordenador mirando videos en el lady blog y mandando mensajes muy probablemente a Alya._

 _Se veía tan linda e inocente._

 _Ensimismado, así se encontraba, hasta que aquellos ojos azules lo miraron. Como desde hacía un par de semanas ella le sonrió, se dirigió a la ventana y le concedió el paso a su habitación._

 _–¿No es algo tarde como para vagar por las calles? –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios._

 _–Que puedo decir, me gusta cuidar de los habitantes de París –sonrió ladino. –En especial de ti, My princess._

 _Una cantarina risa salió de sus lindos labios –Deja los halagos para después Gatito._

 _Pasaron varios minutos conversando de trivialidades, música, arte, videojuegos, al parecer tenían tanto en común que era tan divertido estar con ella, incluso llegó a ser tan dulce saber el inmenso amor que ella le profesaba siendo Adrien Agreste, sí al menos ella le apreciará de igual forma siendo Chat Noir._

 _–Si tan solo pudiera hablar con Adrien sin tartamudear –se quejo la chica tirándose en su cama y reprimiendo una gritó con su almohada._

 _–Vamos My princess, tal vez solo necesitas más confianza –le animó, él también deseaba tener esa clase de charlas con la peliazul sin la necesidad de ocultar su identidad, realmente lo deseaba._

 _–¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? ¿Y sí Adrien no está interesado en hablar conmigo? –se irguió de inmediato –quiero decir, él es famoso y conoce a muchas celebridades ¿y sí está enamorado ya de alguien? ¿y sí se da cuenta de que lo amo con locura y decide que ya no quiere hablar conmigo? Moriría si eso pasa –se quejó mientras volvía a tirarse sobre la cama y cerraba los ojos._

 _No puedo evitar reírse de aquellas expresiones, aun con 17 años Marinette podía llegar a ser tan adorable como la pequeña Manon._

 _–¿No crees que exageras? –comentó mirándola fijamente._

 _–Tal vez… –sus bellos ojos azules se abrieron encontrándose de inmediato con los de él, y entonces algo muy dentro de él dió un vuelco, ¿que era eso que sentía? ese palpitar acelerado era producto de algo, pero su mente no lograba hallar la causa en ese instante. Además a eso sumarle el adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de su acompañante y esa mirada que parecía escudriñarle el alma, realmente el racionalismo lo había abandonado –… solo un poco –su voz esta vez fue solo un susurro._

 _–Debo irme, no es de muy buen gusto que me encuentre en la habitación de una dama a estas horas de la noche –comentó con su tono bromista intentando disimular lo que esa simple mirada había causado en él. –Descansa –y sin esperar ninguna otra respuesta salto hacia la penumbra de la noche, saltando por los techos y sintiendo como con solo esa mirada ella había logrado enamorarlo._

 _Lo sabía, sabía que ahora su corazón le pertenecía a su dulce Marinette._

…

Sonrió ampliamente recordando todas las palabras de su querida novia, porque sí, aunque lo suyo no era oficial él consideraba a la chica su novia.

Ante este último pensamiento no puedo evitar suspirar. –¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿No estás feliz de ver a tu chica? –preguntó Plagg a su lado mientras comía un poco de Camembert.

–Claro que le estoy es solo que he pensado que sería bueno estar con Marinette no solo por las noches siendo Chat Noir, también por el día, disfrutando de su compañía como Adrien –soltó un suspiro más mirando a un punto en la lejanía del techo.

–¿Y porque no le revelas tu identidad? –contestó con simplicidad el pequeño felino.

–¡¿Estás loco?! –exclamo como si el kwami le hubiese pedido matar a alguien. –Eso… eso es una locura, alguien podría aprovecharse de eso y lastimarla.

–Vamos, no hagas tanto alboroto niño, solo pídele a Marinette que mantenga tu secreto y listo –hablo el pequeño ser antes de morder un gran trozo del queso. –Estoy seguro de que ella entenderá.

Quiso contradecir al pequeñín, lo quiso hacer pero al analizar un poco sus palabras reconoció que aquella no era tan mala idea, es más podría ser la solución a sus problemas.

–Plagg, te has ganado una dotación de Camembert de por vida. –comentó divertido.

–De haber sabido que está sería mi recompensa te hubiera aconsejado desde hace tiempo.

…

Cuando las clases terminaron Adrien no pudo reprimir aquel respingo de sorpresa, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que las clases se le habían hecho relativamente cortas.

Metió su cuaderno y libros dentro de su mochila mientras pensaba en las palabras con las cuales le revelaría su identidad a la chica que ahora yacía tras de él sin el más mínimo conocimiento de lo que acontecería en cuanto el sol se ocultase.

–… y no olvides mandarme un mensaje,y esta vez no quiero la excusa de que el móvil se te ha quedado sin batería –escuchó que le reñía Alya a su pequeña mujer.

–Vale, intentaré que no vuelva a suceder. –prometió la chica de ojos azules.

Se giró en el justo momento en el que la suspicaz mirada color mar se posaba en él.

–Hola –saludo con una sonrisa y la mano en alto.

–Hola –contestó ella devolviendo el gesto.

Sus mejillas carecían de un rubor más allá del natural, la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios parecía diminuta sí la comparaban con las del pasado, además de que los nervios ya no estaban presentes al hablar con él.

Un pequeño deje de dolor se instaló en su pecho, ¿eso quería decir que la joven ya no sentía ningún tipo de sentimiento amoroso hacia Adrien Agreste? Sí le revelaba su identidad, ¿ella lo volvería a querer con aquel ímpetu del pasado? O muy por el contrario y la joven solo estaba interesada en su alter ego.

–Nos vemos mañana Adrien –se despidió la chica antes de que el chico siquiera pudiera dar fin a su tren de pensamientos.

…

Como ya era costumbre el chico arribó a su ventana y tocó tres veces, ella no tardó en dejar de lado la revista en sus manos, dirigirse a la venta y dejarlo pasar.

– _My princess_ –saludo galante entrando a la habitación.

–Gatito –lo llamó ella pasando sus delegados brazos detrás de su cuello y regalándole un leve beso que él no pudo corresponder con el mismo entusiasmo. –Te notó algo… diferente –señaló ella separándose del héroe y caminando a el pequeño sillón de su habitación. –¿Porque no vienes aquí y me cuentas?

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios yendo con su pequeña mujer.

Adoraba ese aspecto de la chica, la forma en que podía hacerlo sentir seguro, de saber todo de él, leerlo como si de un libro abierto se tratase, mientras se recostaba en su regazo y sentía como las pequeñas manitas pasaban por sus cabellos en un intento de transmitirle confianza, y no lo pudo evitar, se perdió en el calor que ella le brindaba, en sus brazos.

–Lamento lo de tu padre –mencionó ella sin dejar de mimar sus cabellos rubios.

–No es la gran cosa, supongo que él tiene razón.

Ella conocía todos los aspectos de su vida, que su padre trabajaba todo el día, que él tenía que asistir a muchas cosas durante su horario de civil, que su madre había muerto hacía un par de años, tenía una visión panorámica de lo que era su vida, más desconocía que frente a ella se encontraba el modelo juvenil más famoso abriéndole el corazón y sintiéndose feliz de ser correspondido.

Por primera vez sentía que alguien estaría ahí para él, no sé sentía solo, sentía que podía y quería vislumbrar un futuro a lado de esa peli azul, se sentía tan… invencible a su lado.

Su conversación continuó, más ahora ella era quien le contaba su día, sus vidas eran totalmente diferentes, ella tenía a su lado el calor de una familia, su día no era tan ajetreado como el de él, tal vez todo aquello era la razón por la cual la chica podía brindarle el calor que él tanto anhelaba, y por ello la amaba.

…

Cuando el reloj sobre la mesa marcó las diez él comprendió que tal vez ya era hora de regresar a casa, pero el calor de su princess era lo suficientemente bueno para no quererse separar.

–Ya es hora de que te vayas gatito –se irguió viendo a la chica poniéndose de pie, mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules que hacían latir su corazón.

Respiro hondo hasta antes de brindarle una sonrisa llena de amor. –¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo nocturno _My princess_? –cuestiono extendiéndose la mano.

Ella pareció meditarlo un par de segundos antes de tomar su mano.

Entre risas cómplices subieron hasta el techo del edificio, el la la cintura y emprendieron viaje hasta llegar al lugar más hermoso de París, la gran Torre Eiffel.

La brisa movía los labios cabellos azules, una noche fresca que les permitía mirar las luces irrumpir en la obscuridad de la noche.

–Es hermoso –murmuró la chica sin soltarse del abrazo de su héroe.

El felino miro a la chica, ahí, a su lado, con aquella sonrisa que cautivaba hasta el corazón más frío, llena de bondad, amabilidad, amor.

–Marinette –ella le miró con confusión ante el tono serio y la forma en la que le había llamado.

–¿Ocurre algo?–preguntó cautelosamente.

Él soltó un suspiro antes de pararse de su frágil figura. –Te he dicho cuánto te amo, ¿no es así? –la chica asintió sin saber exactamente a qué iba todo aquello. –Y siendote sincero quiero que sepas que confío ciega y plenamente en ti, has sabido ser ese algo que faltaba en mi vida, la razón por la cual ser el héroe de París a tomado un nuevo significado, ya no es Ladybug la razón, ahora solo eres tu.

–Chat…

Posicionando su dedo sobre los rosados labios de la chica la silencio. –Mi corazón ya no le pertenece más a la heroína de París, ahora es tuyo y sólo tuyo, Marinette, My princess –ella estaba por decir algo, la articulación de sus labios lo decía, más él, nuevamente, se lo impidió haciendo precios en sus perfectos labios. –A lo que voy con todo esto es… –tomando un gran suspiro, y dando un par de pasos atrás al fin se sintió seguro. –Marinette Dupain-Cheng, contigo he descubierto tanto, hoy voy a creer que nada nos puede separar, que esta historia no hace más que empezar y como tal, te comento confiaré mi mas grande secreto –tomando una inhalación profunda se dió valor.

La luz verde que indicaba que su transformación había acabado lo rodeo, el traje iba desapareciendo dejando atrás al rubio modelo Adrien Agreste.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron, sus labios se abrieron con el débil intento de emitir algo, más pronto se cerraron para hacer una mueca que él no supo descifrar.

–Yo lo… –esta ves fue su turno de ser silenciado, con la vista pegada al suelo ella suspiró.

Los segundos de silencio le parecieron eternos, ella parecía meditar la situación mientras mantenía una batalla interna. Cuando al fin el junto el valor de romper aquel sofocante silencio ella emitió un débil suspiro.

–Tikki transformación –aquellas simples palabras resonaron en su mente antes de ver frente a sí a Ladybug, su _lady_ , mirándolo con aquellos ojos que parecían escudriñarle el alma.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Y he aquí mi segundo trabajo para este hermoso fandom, una pequeña continuación a mi anterior trabajo titulado The end, esta vez me base en la canción de Kenza Farah avec toi, espero les guste y me lo hagan saber con un hermosísimo review.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan review.

3.- Personajes de Thomas Astruc, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara


End file.
